It's All About Getting Even
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Justin is disgusted by a certain arrogant couple for reasons unknown. But then, out of nowhere...he finally decides to beat them where it really hurts. With Heather's really hot mom. Rated M for MILF action later in the story. Sorry 4 the Heather bashing!
1. Ch 1: Jealousy Sets In

**"It's All About Getting Even"**

**Rated M for just way too naughty stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series. The lemon will come later in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Jealousy Sets In<strong>

Playa De Losers.

It felt some sort of peaceful place. A state of tranquility that soon set in.

The rest of the couples are having quiet time snuggling and killing time just to spend with one another. Tyler and Lindsay were just too busy making out like usual, Geoff and Bridgette were busy dancing their asses off, Izzy and Owen were busy playing cards just for the fun of it, Duncan and Gwen were just in the way of making sweet time with each other, and Alejandro was too busy being in ass in front of Heather, in which she liked right inside him...

...but someone wasn't happy with the two of them. Quite frankly, seeing the two together made a certain male model cringe right to death. Somehow, he felt like he should be the perfect man for Heather. And why not? That fantastic shaggy black hair of his, a body that is just superior to Alejandro's, and such the killer Hawaiian smile that he possessed. Unfortunately, Heather never saw it that way.

That figured just turned out to be Justin. He just felt too busy falling in love with himself, than he would ever do a woman. However, Total Drama World Tour had set in and Justin didn't get much of a chance to compete. Somehow, that sex appeal he possessed somehow started to disappear due to Alejandro's sudden arrival. It wasn't until every female on the planet resisted Justin's charms once and for all. Well, everyone except for Beth, of course. It somehow became quite humiliating and hurt to the male model because of the way that Alejandro had made Heather fall for him instantly like that. Justin gritted his teeth angrily every time he saw the newly formed couple.

And then, the kiss happened. Justin's eyes burned right to hell seeing Alejandro kiss such a magnificent girl like Heather. This wasn't fair! Justin thought very well that should be him kissing Heather, and it didn't think to him that he couldn't get her to fall of him and yet she found Alejandro as perfect! Even when Heather soon forgave Alejandro for kicking him right in the kiwis, only to lose the million dollars for nothing! Justin felt so sick like a damn dog watching that kiss over and over.

After the season ended, Justin became quite disgusted by Alejandro, even his newly robotic form. Justin even also noticed that Heather cringed at his newly cyber-state that the Latin lover was in now. For Justin, it just wasn't enough. But one thing happened so strange-like, that it made Heather change his opinion about Justin once and for all.

This all happened at the local poolside when Justin was scowling at Alejandro a mile away as he was flexing his robot arms at Heather, in which it made her gush probably a little bit, although not as much. She felt a little stressed.

"Look at that pinheaded bastard...he thinks that he can flex his damn robot muscles so he can just make himself look more shiny in front of Heather. This fucking sucks, man..." Justin spoke right to Trent, who was busy trying to come up with a new song.

"What can I say. He was pretty much better than you possibly were." Trent teased Justin, who scowled at him a little.

"You're good help, you know that?" Justin spoke harshly to his best friend, bothering him that he brought it up in the first place.

"I'm sorry. That's just the way it is..." Trent responded right to him, trying to accept reality.

"Well...I can't stand this one bit! What does that damn moron have that I don't? I'm good looking and quite sexy. Why in the hell doesn't Heather see that in me?" Justin replied in frustrating fashion.

"Well, many reasons. Alejandro never focuses on his looks, he's way more talented, and above all...Heather only fell for his charms and you didn't because you only like yourself." Trent replied to him, in such light.

Justin would have likely to say a lot much more, but whatever he liked it or not, Trent was right. But he decided to ignore that little statement.

Looking at the arrogant couple made Justin's heart fill with so much hate.

"I can't take this anymore!" Justin exclaimed angrily as he went right back into the resort to get himself a drink.

At the kitchen, Justin mostly spent his time there. What people didn't know was Justin bid his time away from the Total Drama series, just to find a way to get payback and retribution not just against Alejandro, but he had to find a way to get Heather's sudden attention as well.

He had thought time and time again until he had heard a sudden doorknob knock in the resort door. Justin took off like lightning and rushed to the door.

When he opened up the door, it just happened to be a sexually attractive older woman, basically just 40-ish years of age. Justin's eyes were just soon set to stun. As soon as his eyes set to stun, it was gonna blast one hell of a sexy light beam.

"Hi...I was just wondering...do you know where my daughter is somewhere?" the woman said. Basically, she just happened to be Heather's own mom. Oh my goodness, she was just so attractive like her daughter! Looks definitely run in the family.

"I see you must be Heather's mother. Name's Justin, how's it going?" Justin greeted her with a handshake.

"Ohhhh...you don't have to introduce me...I definitely know who you are from watching the show. You look quite so handsome..." she smiled so sweetly at him. Of course, Justin was just that devastatingly good looking in the "Bold And The Beautiful" kind of way.

"Thanks. And if you're wondering where Heather is, she's right by the poolside hanging with Johnny Five." Justin replied to her and teasing Alejandro far away. Not to mention, it came with that easy smirk of his.

"Oh, thanks. You're such a gentleman. I don't know why Heather should've been with a nicer man like you. Somehow, I just think that Alejandro has a bad influence on her. I just wish that he would just act nicer instead of being such a distant troublemaker." Heather's mother replied, telling Justin the complete truth.

"Well...I'm thinking boys will be bots-uh, I mean, boys. Sorry, a little stutter there. It happens..." Justin spoke, feeling like he was a little drunk. Of course, he wasn't.

"I understand. Anyway, I just came here to give Heather these." her mother told right to Justin, as she displayed a tray of Oreo balls, which is was mushed up Oreo-pieces molded with fudge and dipped in dark chocolate. That kind of food that put a brownie and a chocoholic to shame.

"Really? You don't mind if I try one don't you?" Justin questioned the hot cougar-y mom.

"Oh, go right ahead..." Heather's mom responded as Justin took an Oreo Ball from the tinfoil and melted it inside his pure Hawaiian mouth. The decadent Chocolate taste felt so sexual, so pure, and so forbidden. No wonder this was so beautifully tasty to Heather. Not to mention Justin as well. That sweet dessert made Justin's soul surge with just pure pleasurable excitement.

"Wow...these are really good..." Justin said, being impressed by its taste...however, Heather's mother didnt realize one bit that Justin was also staring at that beautiful cleavage of hers as well. As Justin saw that, his mind just 'boing-oing-oing'-ed himself through that fantasical day dream. Yep, Heather's mom was definitely one hell of a MILF, from the male model's standpoint.

"Well...I'm glad you really like my Oreo Balls. That's so appreciative of you. Well, I better go find my daughter. It was nice meeting you again!" Heather's mom exclaimed as she went right inside, passing Justin in her way.

"You too!" Justin then shot back nicely. His mind was soon under attack again.

His blue tender eyes soon glared at her hot mom's smooth ass. Oh, man...it was so tight and so grab-like. The way she strutted, made Justin really hard and stiff inside his blue denims. Heather's mom definitely had the ass of a hot 25-year old model, yet she was only 40 or 42. Justin just licked his lips in lust right away. He knew what he had on his mind.

_"If Heather can't see that true perfection in me...I'll just have to beat her and Alejandro where it hurts! I can't believe I'm saying this...but...I think I'm love with Heather's mom!"_ Justin exclaimed in thought. Oh, how this would be perfect revenge! Sure, it may hurt Heather a little bit, but she should get a little taste of her own medicine for not having being attracted to him in the first place.

If that would likely to happen, he would be the envy of all of his male castmates, including Alejandro! That way, Heather would have to leave him for a true experience that was Justin himself. His mojo could be rejuvenated like never before!

But in order to do that...he would need to go to the highest power of authority coming from an upstairs bedroom. The only source that could be useful to Justin and his desperate urge and sexual time of need. It all began with an opening of the door.

"Hey, Geoff? I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is gonna be interesting...<strong>

**Can Geoff give some advice to Justin? Will Justin be able to seduce Heather's mom in a later chapter to come?**

**All of these answers will be revealed next chapter after you read and review**

**A/N: Many would agree that Heather's mom is a hot MILF. Nuff said.**


	2. Ch 2: Learning The Ropes

**"It's All About Getting Even"**

**Rated M for just way too naughty stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series. The lemon will come later in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Learning The Ropes<strong>

"Hey, Geoff? I need your help." Justin spoke as he opened the door. All he heard was "Me So Horny" by The 2 Live Crew playing on the stereo. Not to mention that he is also hearing Bridgette's ecstatic moans as well. It sounded quite a bit sexual.

His blue eyes saw Bridgette being mounted on by Geoff, grinding her in naked passion. Both of the sweat was gleaming toward their bodies, of course Justin didn't quite see it since their naked bodies were covered by white sheets. They seemed to be on the missionary position all of a sudden.

Knowing that the couple wouldn't hear what Justin had to say, he decided to sneak up like a ninja and just turn the stereo right off. However, Geoff noticed right away and became frustrated at Justin for interrupting so.

"Hey man? Could you turn it back on? Can't you see I'm getting some here?" Geoff asked him tensely.

"Geoff, I really love to enjoy a sex romp as much as a bowl of exploding prunes, but you'll never believe what happened to me out there just now." Justin replied, trying to explain to Geoff the full reason. Geoff also had a reason of his own.

"Yeah. I got one. How about you get the hell out of my room? I'm getting laid, don't you see?" Geoff explained once again.

"You have plenty of time to do that. I just found out that Heather's mom is here."

When Geoff heard the term "Heather's Mom" come right through Justin's lips. He acted fast by sliding out inside Bridgette, putting on a robe, and going into his closet. He acted like he was in quite a hurry.

"This calls for drastic measures!" he spoke out to Justin as the party boy pulled out a type of book. Actually, it felt more like a huge journal at least.

"What on earth is that?" Justin questioned him much further.

"Everything you need to know about the cougars, my friend!" Geoff exclaimed as he opened up the book, full of dirty details and lewd words. It was pretty much a sex manual, but it just happened to be his brother's.

"Geoff, how come you never really told me you had that book?" Bridgette questioned him as well, raising one hell of an eyebrow. Geoff just decided to act fast to his girlfriend and play it off.

"Bridgette, this book is only for Justin to know, lord knows I still hang with you for all my life and I always will forever." he spoke to her as Bridgette smiled sweetly at his compliment. Bother her and Justin took a lean forward at the descriptions.

"Justin, this is my brother's guide to bagging cougars. You can consider calling it 'The MILF Bible' if you want to." Geoff responded to the male model.

"MILF? As in Mother I Love To Fuck? Now we're talking..." Justin smirked as he was waiting patiently for the advice he's been desperately wanting.

"Yep, so the topic is Heather's mom, huh? Luckily, I know every tactic for seducing one hell of a mom like that. You gotta know her characteristics, her traits, and her weaknesses. An outlived source tells me that Heather's mom is being lonely because her marriage with Heather's dad just isn't developing any spark at all, that means she's lonely. That's her characteristic. The next trait is that she loves limeade with a little bit of peppermint. But here's a little fact, she loves her glass of lemonade with just a touch of spanish fly." Geoff spoke to him as the handsome Hawaiian was busy taking notes in his head.

"Spanish Fly?" Justin replied, raising an eyebrow?

"The stuff that makes chicks fucking horny as hell. Now, her weakness is that she'll get turned on real easily with this stuff. It's actually in the good sense of weakness actually. One drink of this, and you will have one MILF at your bedside, hold the onions and ready to serve. That's all you need to know." Geoff smiled constantly as he closed the book tightly.

"Nice...is there anywhere I can get Spanish Fly? Somehow, a lot of those GMC stores don't carry much of that."

"No need to worry. I borrowed this from Duncan himself. Thank him if you can." said Geoff, who just happened to come upon a bottle of Spanish Fly inside his left pocket of his blue shorts. He then handed it to Justin.

"Thanks, man." Justin said, thanking him.

"No problem. Just be sure that Heather's mom walks away cleaner than Mop-N-Glo, dude." Geoff responded as Justin walked away with quite the grin that succeeded him much further.

"Wow...looks like you really taught him well, Geoff..." Bridgette sweet-talked him as her sweet voice went through his ear. Geoff felt like he had some unfinished business he had to do.

"Yeah...but you're not getting off that easy, babe...come to Geoff..." he sweet-talked back to her. Bridgette just felt so aroused by his seductive charm.

"Oh, Geoff...!" she shouted erotically as Geoff had decided to mount her sexually again. The grin on Geoff's face pretty much said it all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the kitchen while no one was looking, Justin filled up only two glasses of limeade in which one of them was for himself and the other glass laced inside with the Spanish Fly he had now injected.<p>

"Okay, now for the finishing touch..." Justin said to himself as he added a little mint leaf on top of the glass, which turned out to be for Heather's mom, in which the sexual formula was dripped many times for pleasure.

"Perfect..." Justin said once again as he put away that Spanish Fly of his (well, not actually his, but Duncan's), and took off for battle holding a tray with the drinks.

he then looked at Alejandro and Heather once again as Justin felt like he would cringe once again and somehow make the tray fall right into the floor, spilling the limeade with mint, but luckily he possessed incredible balance and held the tray with such might gave himself a thought to the arrogant couple.

_"Yeah, enjoy this dance for now, Alejackass...because I'm crashing it..."_ Justin thought to the couple away with such revenge and retribution in his mind. His true target was Heather's hot attractive mother. Of course, she wouldn't quite know it from before, and basically would Heather. But Justin knew that it was only business.

Justin took one step outside and made his move quietly...

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm, we'll see how Justin does from here...will Geoff's advice to him work?<strong>

**Read and review until next chapter!**


End file.
